


Black Widow: Age of Anal

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gangbang, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria rolled her eyes and then murmured, "Seriously Nat, are you sure about this? The threesomes and foursomes were one thing, but a gang bang?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow: Age of Anal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers: Age of Ultron, The Avengers, Thor or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Nervous?"

Natasha smiled softly, "Would you hate me if I said no?"

Maria returned the smile and wrapped her arms around Natasha from behind, "I could never hate you Nat."

Natasha smiled, "Well, isn't that cheesy."

Ignoring the dig Maria pushed, "Seriously though, are you still ok with this? Because we can still cancel-"

"God no! I want this." Natasha said firmly, spinning around in Maria's arms and looking her girlfriend in the eye as she continued, "I've wanted this for so long, and now I finally feel comfortable asking for it. Please, don't deny me now."

There was a long pause, then unable to resist Maria grinned, "You know damn well I can't deny you anything."

"There you go being cheesy again." Natasha grinned, before squeaking as Maria swatted her butt playfully.

Maria then stared lovingly at her girlfriend for a second, gave her a long kiss and then asked, "Sure I couldn't interest you in a butt plug? Maybe a little pre-game fisting to help you out?"

"No." Natasha shook her head, grinning wickedly as she added, "It's my first time taking an ass fucking from Wanda, and I want my slutty little back door nice and tight for when she busts it open."

Maria raised an eyebrow, and then smirked, "Getting into character I see."

With a smirk of her own Natasha leaned in and whispered, "Who ever said that insatiable anal slut wasn't the real me?"

"Because we are more than our most twisted desires." Maria pointed out, resting her forehead against Natasha's as she added, "And whoever you think you are, however twisted and nasty things get tonight, never doubt that I love you with every fibre of my being."

Trying and failing to hide her blush Natasha scoffed, "Well, you'd have too to be willing to arrange an anal gang bang just because your ass whore of a girlfriend requested it."

"It wasn't like it was hard." Maria scoffed, slapping Natasha's big butt and then squeezing it as she added, "THIS, is in high demand, and if you hadn't specifically wanted it to be all-girl, I'd have even more volunteers."

"What can I say, I prefer it when cocks don't go soft." Natasha grinned.

Maria rolled her eyes and then murmured, "Seriously Nat, are you sure about this? The threesomes and foursomes were one thing, but a gang bang?"

Becoming serious Natasha replied, "I'm sure. This has always been one of my biggest fantasies, even when I was a top. Now after everything that happened with Pepper, and with Jane... and with you, and nearly having everything I care about being wiped out by a crazy robot, I just... I want to do this while I still have the chance. The question is, you okay with it? Because you're the only one I really want, my partner, my everything. I love you Maria, and if this is too much-"

"Hey." Maria said, calming her panicking girlfriend down, "I love you. That means nothing is too much for me. Not ever. Not when it comes to you."

"Good." Natasha smiled, and then pulled away, turned around and stuck out her perfect ass, "Now, speaking of preparation... I wouldn't mind a rim job."

Maria smiled and lowered herself to her knees.

*

After about an hour or so of having her face buried in that glorious ass they had got dressed and headed to the main room. An hour after that Maria was still tasting Natasha's butt in what was now her third Martini as she watched their guests arrive. Natasha greeted every one of them, from the calm and confident Pepper Potts to the super nervous and jittery Wanda Maximoff, like the pro that she was. They had been both trained in espionage of course, and if needs be Maria could make small talk with the best of them, but it was Natasha who really thrived in this kind of environment. Truly, there was an artistry to the way that Natasha Romanoff put everybody at ease, even Wanda, although it had to be said the alcohol helped, especially with the newest member of their group.

Of course apart from Wanda everybody else had been at least in a threesome with Natasha and Maria, and even Wanda seemed eager for them to start. Or perhaps they were all just horny for Natasha's incredible ass, not that Maria could blame them. Along with her big boobs Natasha's fat ass really was her best feature, the ultra-tight leather pants she was wearing really showing it off, Natasha constantly finding excuses to turn around and sometimes even bend over to get her friends ready to pound her ass, just like many of them had been doing for years. Well, sort of like it, given this was going to be like nothing they'd ever experienced before.

Maria still had her misgivings about all this, especially the venue, as Natasha had been adamant about doing this in Avenger's Tower, in the exact same room The Avengers held important meetings and the occasional party. Natasha felt it would heighten the feeling of humiliation, and there were cameras everywhere so later they could edit the footage and create their very own home movie chronicling The Black Widow at her most sexually depraved. Maria had to admit that last part was appealing, but it was risky as the public could easily get their hands on the footage and there was a very good chance they would be interrupted by a card-carrying member of the Avengers or one of their many enemies. The group itself had agreed to stay away of course, not that any of the knew what was going to happen here other than a 'girls night', Maria having to admit she like to see the look on their faces if they stumbled across what was really going on here and found that it was going to be less of a 'girls night' and more of a 'all girl night'.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Maria asked, "Shall we get this party started?"

Even though that was rhetorical she got several replies, all the same although she only heard Natasha's as it was the only one which mattered, "God yes."

"Then why don't you show us what we're all here for?" Maria 'suggested' as she roughly slapped Natasha's ass.

Grinning happily Natasha bent over, smacked her ass and then wiggled it while the bravest of their guests wolf whistled and murmured amongst themselves. Maria ignored them and concentrated on her girlfriend as she slowly stripped off her clothes. How could she be so effortlessly sexy when doing such a thing? Maria just felt awkward, something that she and most of the other women in attendance proved as they followed suit shortly after, the only difference being that they each pulled on a harness with a large dildo attached. There was some discussion of who would wear what, Maria having laid out a variety of strap-on dildos on the little table next to the couches they were sitting on, although typically most went for the bigger models.

The smallest was an 8 incher which Natasha picked up and played with while asking Wanda, "Nervous."

"No." Wanda lied unconvincingly, before following up with, "Yes."

Natasha nodded, then reminded her, "Well, just remember, you can leave at any time if it gets to be too much."

"I know." Wanda smiled softly,, "Thank you."

"Hopefully I'll be the one thanking you." Natasha smiled flirtatiously before handing The Scarlet Witch the dildo, "Here, it might help if you used a smaller model."

Her eyes wide Wanda softly exclaimed, "You call this small?"

"For my slutty ass, yes." Natasha grinned, walking into the centre of the room and getting down on all fours.

Once everybody had equipped themselves, and thoroughly lubed their dildos, and Natasha was patiently waiting on her hands and knees Maria faked a cough to get everyone's attention and then called out, "Ok, just to remind everyone, the plan is Wanda loosens Natasha up for us, then we make Nat ride us one by one with her slutty ass until she's desperate to cum. Then we give her the anal pounding of a lifetime. Any questions?"

Quickly shooting her hand up Darcy grinned, "Will there be double ass stuffing?"

"Of course, but that won't be until we get to the serious pounding." Maria explained, "Anything else?"

"Any limits?" Jane Foster asked.

"Care to answer this one Nat?" Maria grinned.

Smiling happily Natasha wiggled her ass and pleaded, "No, please do whatever you want to my ass hole. Treat it as a fuck hole, there for you to use. And please, treat me the same way. Treat me like a total whore which has been bought and paid for. Use me and humiliate me. And above all, please fuck my ass as hard as you can."

Grinning wickedly Maria looked around and then said, "Well, if there are no more questions... Wanda, are you ready to get started?"

"Ye, yes." Wanda stammered nervously.

Wanda felt all eyes fall to her which was very unnerving, especially in her current state of undress. At least the harness she was wearing covered her womanhood and bottom, even if she did feel a little ridiculous with a rubber cock protruding from her crotch. It also helped that everyone else was in the same state, except for Natasha of course, the mighty Black Widow shamelessly exposing herself in the most obscene way possible, Natasha even wiggling her naked ass at her, making Wanda blush even more than she already was. And yet staring at that big butt was hypnotising, Wanda's anxieties momentarily fading away as she became overwhelmed by the perverted thoughts of the women around her and of course the beautiful sight in front of her.

"So beautiful." Wanda found herself sighing as she knelt down and started sliding her hands over those meaty cheeks.

"Thank you." Natasha smirked after allowing Wanda a few moments to play with her ass, "Now please fuck it! Fuck my ass! Ass fuck me, fuck me up my big dyke ass, mmmmmmm, please Wanda, take my fat ass!"

Wanda was taken aback for a few seconds, then she smacked Natasha's bottom hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and then ordered as firmly as she could, "Then spread your cheeks, slut! Make it easy for me to stretch your fat butt!"

There was a whoop of encouragement from the women surrounding them, and maybe some words, but Wanda completely blocked them out. That had been difficult for her when she had first received her powers, but it had always been easier when she had something to focus on, and when The Black Widow was spreading her cheeks in front of her, revealing her wet pussy and glistening with lubricant ass hole to Wanda and the rest of the women determined to anally gang bang her, The Scarlet Witch found it easier than ever to concentrate.

As she grabbed hold of her dildo and slowly pressed it to her target Wanda wondered if she should do more to prepare the older woman, however as if Natasha was the mind reader she immediately began reassuring her, "It's ok Wanda, I want this. I need it. And I'm ready for it. I promise you won't hurt me too bad if you go too quickly, and as long as you go slow it's going to feel like heaven. Now please, fuck my ass. Stick your big cock up my slutty little ass! Mmmmmmmmm, shove your strap-on up my big fat butt. Please Wanda, please slide your strap-on cock into my slutty little ass hole so you can butt fuck The Black Widow like the anal whore she is!"

Granting the other woman's request Wanda slowly pushed the head of the strap-on cock into Natasha's ass hole, her mouth falling slowly open as that most private place began to expand, eventually stretching wide enough so that the bulbous head of her realistic looking dildo could slip through the tiny back door and into The Black Widow's big butt. Wanda had never been anally penetrated herself, but she had lived the memories of those who had. Yet she was in Natasha's mind at that moment and could sense only pleasure, the shameless ass whore crying out in pure pleasure as she was anally violated.

"OH GOD!" Natasha cried before moaning, "It feels soooooooooooooo gooooooooooooddddddddddddddd!"

"Oh yeah, you love it, don't you?" Maria grinned, "What does that make you Natasha?"

"It makes me a shameless anal whore! A nasty little dyke who needs other women to stuff her slutty little butt hole full of strap-on cock!" Natasha grinned happily, "Oh please Wanda, keep going. Mmmmmmmmmmm, I need every inch of that girl cock up my lezzie ass. Ooooooooooooh Goooooooooooddddddddddddd, I need every inch of that strap-on inside me. Please Wanda, stuff my shit pipe! Stuff The Black Widow's back door full of girl cock so you can butt fuck her. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh please Wanda, butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, mmmmmmmmmm, please fuck my big fat queer butt!"

"You heard her Wanda." Pepper Potts encouraged, "Get that new toy of yours in her ass. Show her how real women should treat anal sluts like her."

"Fuck yeah, go for it girl!" Darcy Lewis hollered, "Shove every inch of dildo up that bitch ass! Show the high and mighty Natasha Romanoff who's boss!"

"Or take your time, if you want." Maria chimed in, not wanting the girl to be overwhelmed, "Natasha's fat ass is a work of art. Feel free to enjoy it."

"But it will heal no matter what, so do what you want." Jane Foster chimed in, "Wreck it, make love to it, I don't care, just fuck that ass."

"Oh yeah, fuck it!" Darcy quickly agreed with her girlfriend before chanting, "Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!"

As the other women continued talking Wanda grabbed a firm hold of Natasha's hips and began slowly sliding her dildo deeper into her fellow Avenger's bottom. The entire time Wanda blocked out all the other women, not because she wanted to focus on Natasha to present herself from hurting her trainer, although there was some truth to that the main reason why was that she was captivated by the sight of her cock sliding into that forbidden hole. She had seen it through the eyes of men and women alike, sodomising Natasha or just other women/men, however now it was HER cock sliding into another woman's butt hole... HER cock sliding into The Black Widow Natasha Romanoff's butt hole, Wanda overwhelmed with a feeling of power and dominance that she had never known before.

Natasha did her best to continue encouraging Wanda, but her words became lost as the other women around them began to conversing with each other about how Wanda was doing, how hot/perverted this all was, how much they were looking forward to their turn and of course how good Natasha Romanoff looked with a dick in her ass. Particularly the last one caused Natasha to fill with pride, and her words to become even more incoherent as her ass was slowly filled with strap-on dildo for the first of many times tonight, the fact that her slutty bottom was finally going to be gang banged causing even Natasha's mind to struggle to focus.

There was an irony in that, as throughout their training Natasha had been constantly reminding Wanda to concentrate and not become distracted, and now here was the girl more focused than ever, and all it took was a chance to sodomise her. Clearly Natasha should have insisted on Wanda butt fucking her before. Then again, it had hardly been her easiest of seductions, as in some ways the girl was still a child, and so very unsure of herself. Thankfully that side of her was nowhere in sight as Wanda slid every inch of her strap-on into Natasha's ass with confidence and determination certainly no one in this room had seen from her before.

Just as impressively Wanda immediately started to officially butt fuck her the second her thighs came to rest against the redhead's ass cheeks, Natasha's eyelids fluttering with joy and increasingly loud moans escaping her lips as her young protégé began to pump her with every inch of that 8 incher. The girl used such confidence and skill that Natasha regretted not insisting that she be saved for later, although Maria had promised her that any girl who wanted to would get seconds, and as nervous as this girl had originally seemed Natasha was confident that Wanda would be first in line to sodomise her again, even though she would have plenty of competition from the looks of the other girls surrounding them.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh, you go girl! Ram that ass!" Darcy hollered, only hesitating slightly when the powerful witch looked at her, "Erm, I... oh yes, that's it Wanda! Fuck her ass just like that! Mmmmmmmm yeah, drill that little butt hole and make sure she can't sit for a week."

"Please, when I'm done with her she won't be able to sit for a month." Jane smirked.

"You mean when we're done with her." Pepper pointed out, before getting them back on track, "Come on Wanda, pound that bitch! Mmmmmmmmm, yes that's it pound that bitch hole and gape it wide open!"

"Treat her like the anal slut she is!" Laura agreed, "Slam her back door and treat it like it's your fuck hole."

"And it is." Maria chimed in, "I may own that hole, but tonight I'm letting you borrow it. That means it's yours right now Wanda. Don't be afraid to act like it and wreck that big fat slutty ass."

As the other girls continued offering her wonderful verbal humiliation Natasha regretted the decision to give Wanda an 8 inch strap-on dildo and not a monster like the one Maria was wearing. Of course, she hadn't wanted to make Wanda feel uncomfortable, but from the way the girl was now ass fucking her Natasha was confident that The Scarlet Witch could handle a bigger dildo. Perhaps if Wanda was to line up for seconds Natasha could convince her girlfriend to give their new ally a bigger model? Then again, from the way the other women were crowding around, Natasha was confident it wouldn't be long before her slutty ass was being violated by a bigger dildo.

First though Natasha wanted to get her ass roughly fucked by that 8 incher, the young Wanda Maximoff pounding her big booty hard and deep, her protégé making her cum with a dick in her butt, and she knew just how to get it, "Fuck me! Oh please Wanda, fuck me hard! Mmmmmmmm, pound my big fat ass and make me cum like a whore!"

There was a slight pause, then Wanda grinned wickedly, "You wished to cum?"

"Yes." Natasha pleaded, but before she could say anything else The Scarlet Witch interrupted her.

"Then you will let go of your ass cheeks." Wanda demanded, grinning again once Natasha quickly did as she was told, "Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, I wish to feel your big fat ass cheeks jiggling against my thighs as I fuck you. Oh yes, your girlfriend was right, mmmmmmmmm, your ass hole, the tiny little hole you shit from, ohhhhhhhhh, it makes a perfect fuck hole. No wonder you have so many women lining up to fuck you in the ass like a common street whore. And you love it, don't you? Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, you love being our anal whore, ours to use as we please?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Natasha cried out with joy, "I'M AN ANAL WHORE! I'M YOUR ANAL WHORE! MMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE USE MY ASS HOLE LIKE THE FUCK HOLE IT IS, DRILL IT HARD AND DEEP AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE THE WHORE I AM! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, HARDER, HARDER, HARDER, OH GOD, I'M GOING TO CUM! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

With that Wanda started slowly but surely building up the pace until her thighs were smacking against Natasha's ass cheeks so hard it made them jiggle gelatinously, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh loudly echoed throughout the big room, audible even over the sound of encouragement from the other women. At first non of it was audible as the women were too busy speaking over each other, but once Wanda got down to some serious rectum wrecking they started taking it in turns, wonderfully increasing the humiliation Natasha was feeling.

"That's it Wanda, pound that fat ass! Mmmmmmm, pound The Black Widow's big fat ass hard and deep, stretch out that whore ass so it's easier for the rest of us to pound that big sexy ass!" Maria encouraged, "Go ahead Wanda, you have my permission. I give you permission to fuck my girlfriend's ass as hard as you can while the rest of us watch and wait our turn with that slutty dyke butt hole. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's it Wanda, start this gang bang off with a bang by treating The Black Widow like the ass whore she is and pound that big fat ass with everything you've got!"

"And then some." Helen softly chimed in.

"Yeah, pound that whore ass!" Laura added, "Wow Wanda, you're really good at that."

"Fuck yeah she is!" Darcy grinned, before calling out, "Hey Witchy, how about after this you treat my fat ass to some of that?"

"Darcy, focus!" Jane exclaimed in a warning tone.

"What? I meant after we've all had a piece of Natasha's bitch ass." Darcy promised, "Fuck, there's no way I'm missing out on a chance to butt fuck The Black Widow. You hear me slut? All of us here are just lining up for a piece of your slutty little ass, and when we're done with your butt hole it's going to be wider than the Grand Canyon bitch!"

"Yeah it is." Jane grinned, glad that she could agree with her girlfriend on something, "We're all going to wreck that ass like it's never been wrecked before!"

"But you really are doing great Wanda." Pepper encouraged the new girl, "Mmmmmmmmmm, you really are doing a great job at slamming that tiny little bitch hole, doing us all a favour by stretching it out and making it easy for the rest of us to fuck. Oh yeah Wanda, remember, she's not your trainer or your superior officer right now, she's your anal loving bitch. She is nothing but a walking fuck hole to you, and she really, really wants you to treat her as such. Oh that's it, good girl, wreck that ass! Wreck that big fat slutty ass and show The Black Widow who's boss! Oh fuck yeah!"

There was a lot more said but Natasha was too overwhelmed by the ass fucking she was receiving to fully comprehend it, the deadly assassin increasingly impressed by the inexperienced girl by the second. She knew Wanda had read her mind extensively, and the minds of everyone in this room, so it stood to reason that The Scarlet Witch would have at least a rough idea of how to sodomise another woman, but given how skilfully she had stretched Natasha's ass and was now pounding her pooper the redhead wouldn't be surprised if part of the brunette's power was perfectly mimicking other people's skills just from reading their minds.

Perhaps it shouldn't be such a surprise. After all once Natasha had finally talked Wanda into her bed the girl had been one of the best first time muff munchers she'd ever had the pleasure of having between her legs. Most women she had been with were eager the first time they tasted her pussy, but Wanda hadn't merely shown enthusiasm. No, she had shown skill beyond her years, and while that could be attributed to her mind reading ability the skill and confidence in which Wanda had eaten her out, and was now fucking her butt, made Natasha believe there was something else at play here, something which would make her beg Maria to allow Wanda to become a regular feature in their bed.

Natasha smiled at the thought and then let out a deafening scream as Wanda effortlessly pushed her over the edge of orgasm and then continued to push her over that edge, the inexperienced girl giving the proud ass whore multiple anally induced climaxes like she had been doing this for years. Oh yes, The Black Widow definitely wanted to bend over for The Scarlett Witch on a regular basis from now on, that extremely pleasant thought the last Natasha had for a while as she became lost in the pure bliss of getting her fat ass roughly pounded.

Wanda was extremely embarrassed that she was so caught up in the perverted act of anal sex. She just couldn't help it, it was so addictive. The feeling of power and dominance, Natasha's meaty ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs, even the feeling of the other Avenger's back passage clamping down on her cock was all overwhelming. Sure, Wanda couldn't feel it like a guy would, however the tightness of Natasha's ass caused extra friction on the stimulator inside the harness, seemingly amplifying the pleasure by a million. Or maybe Wanda was just overwhelmed with the overall joy of butt fucking The Black Widow, this woman who had taken down countless men with ease and dominated countless women now nothing but Wanda's personal anal whore.

Technically that wasn't true, Natasha wasn't just her anal whore. No, the once mighty Black Widow was now the butt slut of every single woman in this room, the thought turning Wanda on even more as she continued to pound Natasha's perfect ass. Of course the downside to that was that it was no longer her turn, the other women around her clearly itching for the chance to get their hands on Natasha's big butt and yet Wanda couldn't stop herself from preventing them from doing so by selfishly slamming Natasha's fat ass. That was why she was so embarrassed, not because in such a short time of being an Avenger she had become such a perverted slut, but because she was hogging Natasha's big ass and she couldn't stop herself.

The fact that the combination of the stimulator on her clit, Natasha's jiggling butt cheeks slamming back into her thighs and the sheer perverted joy of fucking The Black Widow up the butt made her experience some of the most powerful climaxes of her life didn't help matters. In the end Wanda only stopped because she felt like she had almost literally no energy left to continue the ass fucking. Really all she could do was remain kneeling behind the redhead when she finally pulled her dildo out of Natasha's ass hole, Wanda gasping softly as she was left staring at the superspy's gaped butt hole, the fact that she had been the one to so thoroughly stretch it open overwhelming to The Scarlet Witch.

Although nowhere near as much as the sudden loud clapping from around the room, Wanda blushing a deep red at first from the applause and then from the way Natasha shamelessly reached back and pulled apart her ass cheeks, showing off just how thoroughly loose and opened her back hole had become. Which, as one girl was happy to point out, was perfect to be anally gang banged, Wanda awkwardly shuffling out of the way of the spotlight and watching in fascination as the woman she knew so many people feared shamelessly took strap-on dildo after strap-on dildo up her 'big fat' ass.

"Me next, me next, me next! I called dibs on that ass next!" Darcy cried out after about a minute of giggles and discussing how pretty Natasha's gaped ass hole looked, "Get over here bitch and sit that fat ass down on my dick!"

Natasha blushed a little but quickly let go of her cheeks, straightened up and dashed over to where Darcy was sitting on the couch. She then looked at Darcy for a second to see if the girl would give her preference whether she wanted cowgirl or reverse cowgirl but the assistant just grinned up at her with an expectant look in her eyes. Either she was waiting for Natasha to choose and going to scold her either way for choosing the wrong one or she just didn't care. Knowing Darcy it was likely the latter, so Natasha chose cowgirl so she could see Darcy's fantastic tits while she anally rode her.

So with practised ease Natasha straddled Darcy's lap, lined her open ass hole up with the other woman's strap-on and started pushing herself downwards. For the benefit of the women behind her she spread her ass cheeks with both hands after she had made sure that the toy penetrated her back hole, which was pretty easy considering how open it already was, and then she slowly lowered herself down on Darcy's dick. The entire time she kept her eyes locked with Darcy's, the usually submissive brunette obviously taking great pleasure in having the once dominant redhead anally skewer herself on her strap-on, if possible Darcy's grin becoming bigger with every additional inch that slid up Natasha's butt.

During that ass stuffing Natasha thought about the first time she met Darcy. The girl had been all tongue tied and nervous around her, a clear sign of her interest. Natasha had taken advantage of that and 10 minutes later Darcy had been on her knees and enthusiastically eating the redhead's cunt while looking up at Natasha for approval. Another 10 minutes or so later Natasha had been sliding her strap-on up Darcy's fat ass. Then a few days later Natasha had been sandwiched between this assistant and her employer, Jane Foster ensuring that the once mighty Black Widow never topped her girlfriend again.

As Natasha savoured the memory of how a tiny astrophysicist with absolutely no fighting experience had completely dominated her to the point where it felt natural to submit to a total bottom like Darcy Lewis her butt came to rest against the assistant's lap, announcing every single inch of Darcy's impressive weapon was buried in her bowels. After a few seconds for everybody to enjoy that fact Darcy grabbed her hands, pulled them away from her cheeks, and then the civilian who had been once in total awe of her slapped her ass forcefully like the cheap anal whore she had become and then started ordering her around.

"Well, what are you waiting for slut? Bounce that booty!" Darcy grinned, "Bounce that big booty on my cock! Mmmmmmmm yeah, make those fat cheeks and those amazing tits of yours jiggle as you bounce on my dick. Oh yeah, me and my friends want to see your big tits and fat ass jiggle as you bounce your butt hole up and down my big fat strap-on cock like the total ass whore that you are! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, come on Natasha, you asked for this. You begged for this. So go ahead, take my dick in your ass just like you're going to take the others up there you dirty little anal junkie!"

Darcy said more, a lot more. She always was a talker, yapping on and on until one way or another someone shut her up. It could be as simple as a verbal interruption or a single look, but her favourite way was physical pleasure. Oh, and being distracted by something pretty. In this case it was the combination of her favourite things as she was distracted by the feeling of the stimulator inside the harness grinding down onto her clit and Natasha's bouncing boobs as the infamous assassin/Avenger established a steady rhythm of riding her cock with that big gorgeous booty of hers.

Others took over the verbal assault for a while, but eventually everyone became completely captivated by watching The Black Widow anally riding perhaps the most submissive girl in the room. And make no mistake, Darcy was proud to be a bottom. She thought of herself that way before meeting the love of her life Jane Foster, and since then the surprisingly dominant astrophysicist who had seemed so shy at first had been spanking and fucking her fat ass on a daily basis, making Darcy quickly become addicted to the feeling of being Jane's anal loving bitch and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

However while Darcy had never, and would never wanted to, seriously dominate another woman there were times Jane had her assist her with more than just boring science. Oh yes, Darcy had lost count of the number of 'sandwiches' she had been involved in, both as a piece of bread at the bottom and piece of meat in the middle, and there were plenty of times where Jane humiliated her by making ride a dildo strapped around the waist of an equally submissive girl, or humiliated a guest in their bed by making them ride a dildo wearing Darcy. It was one of the reasons that Darcy considered Jane Foster to be her soulmate.

As much as Darcy adored the humiliation of riding another submissive girl's strap-on it was incredibly thrilling to be on this end of things temporarily, especially as she knew she would never be in this position if it wasn't for her total top of a girlfriend. That it was The Black Widow who was now anally riding her, a woman Darcy had mistaken for the biggest top she'd ever meet during their first interaction and the woman who had totally dominated her in record time, well, it was thrilling beyond words, Darcy pretty much blathering the whole time as she stared at those bouncing boobs which were almost as big as her own.

"Oh my God yes, mmmmmmmmmmm, bounce that fat ass! Bounce it!" Darcy continued blathering, mostly unaware what she was saying, "Bounce it! Bounce your big booty on my cock! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh I wanna see The Black Widow bounce on my dick! Oh yeah, bounce that fat ass so my friends can watch your meaty cheeks jiggle while I watch your big titties nearly smack you in the fucking face! Fuck Nat, you're so hot. You're always so hot, oooooooooooh, but you've never looked better then you do right now, sliding your butt hole up and down my cock and giving me and our friends a chance to watch your bouncing boobies and your jiggling ass cheeks."

"Well, I agree with that, as I'm sure does everybody else, but Darcy, you can't just hog that ass." Maria scolded the assistant, before addressing the women around her, "After all, this is an anal gang bang. That means everyone gets a turn with The Black Widow's big slutty ass!"

As a cheer went up from the other women Darcy grinned and slapped Natasha's ass, "Oh, I don't mind sharing this grade A piece of ass. Mmmmmmmm, my only question is, who wants this fat ass next? Jane, you want a turn with this bitch ass?"

"Later." Jane grinned, "I'm saving myself for the hard pounding."

Quickly raising her hand 'Mrs Hawkeye' called out, "I wouldn't mind a turn."

"Laura..." Maria smiled, before forcing a frown onto her face, "Is that the best you can do?"

Taking the hint Laura Barton smiled at Maria and then called out loudly and confidently, "I would love it if my husband's best friend planted that fat ass of hers on my big strap-on dildo. I'd love to have Natasha Romanoff anally riding my cock like the submissive little bitch she is, The Black Widow bouncing her big gay butt on my strap-on, the woman everyone thinks my husband is sleeping with taking my dick deep into her bitch hole to prove that she is nothing but a dyke fuck hole."

"Ok, I'm convinced." Maria grinned, reaching out and slapping Natasha's ass, "Nat, go ride Laura's dick! Make sure you're quick, I don't want your ass to be without cock for too long."

"You heard your girlfriend bitch!" Darcy chimed in with a playful slap of her own to Natasha's booty, "Mmmmmmmm, your best friend's wife wants a piece of your whore ass, and we all want to see you give it to her. Yeah, take that gaping bitch hole away from me and give it to Laura! Ohhhhhhhhh, take every inch of Laura's cock up your dyke butt!"

Laura Barton smiled as she watched Natasha reluctantly pull her ass off of Darcy Lewis's strap-on and then clamber over Dr Cho so she could get to Laura's dildo. Once she reached her destination Natasha quickly lined up her cock hungry little ass hole with Laura's strap-on and slide herself down the entire length, Natasha's eyes fluttering and allowed moan escaping her lips as her slutty ass was once again filled with long thick dildo, Laura ensuring that she got the kind of nice 10 incher which she knew from experience stretch the bowels of her husband's best friend just the way she liked it.

Then without giving Natasha time to adjust Laura smacked her big bubble butt hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, looked the deadly Black Widow directly in the eye and ordered her, "What are you waiting for? Ride it slut! Mmmmmmmmm yeah, destroy your own ass hole you perverted little whore! Fuck, I can't believe I let filthy trash like you around my husband."

It felt so weird for Laura to say such things, but then again having sex with The Black Widow had changed her. Made her do things she could have never imagine doing, like this lesbian anal gang bang, which she was really caught up in. The energy of all these women were just giving her confidence she had never felt before, not even all those other times she'd ass fucked this goddess of a woman. And Laura had ass fucked this woman a lot, at least since Natasha had embraced the role of the bottom, Laura now having a lot of fond memories of DP'ing the deadly Black Widow with her husband or the redhead's girlfriend, not to mention the times all four of them got together to make the mighty Natasha Romanoff air tight.

Of course when they first met Natasha had effortlessly topped Laura, giving the poor woman her first taste of pussy before taking her anal cherry. Laura remembered thinking that it was ironic she had been worried about this woman stealing her then boyfriend when Natasha instantly showed more interest in her, Clint only too happy to watch his professional partner turn his romantic partner into their bitch, just so that he would be allowed to fuck her ass. She had been mad at him for a long time after that, but she quickly grew a taste for anal and became addicted to the feeling of her now husband cumming in her butt, and if it wasn't for Natasha she'd probably have twice as many kids.

However as grateful as she was to Natasha for probably decreasing the number of screaming kids running around and expanding her sexual horizons, and of course for keeping her husband safe, she had to admit the first time she was instructed to strap on a dildo and pound Natasha's big beautiful bottom was one of the greatest days of her life. Maria had been an expert teacher, and even though Laura felt much more comfortable on the bottom, and in general being a bottom, they had found a way to work around it. By Natasha anally riding her, providing Laura with the amazing sight of Natasha's big boobs or fat ass cheeks bouncing for her while she and others provided commentary.

Although right now it was mostly Laura, the mother of Hawkeye's children completely humiliating The Black Widow with her words, "Come on bitch, I know you can try harder than that! I've seen the way you bounce on your girlfriend's cock when it's stuffed up one of your slutty fuck holes, and you better believe I want that same treatment. Mmmmmmmm, or at least what you give my husband when I allow you to take his cock inside you. Yeahhhhhhhh, you thought you were such a top when you first walked into my home and introduced yourself, but look at you now, anally riding my cock like the whore you are. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, riding it while everybody else watches, you showing us all that The Black Widow is nothing but an anal whore. God, forget my husband, I shouldn't be letting a piece of filth like you around my children! Mmmmmmmmm fuck, I shouldn't let you step foot in my home you fucking tramp, ooooooooooooh Gooooooooddddddddd!"

Natasha blushed bright red, and slammed her butt up and down with even more enthusiasm, making her tits and ass jiggle even more, much to the delight of her audience. She did so love being the centre of attention, although right now everybody else fell away. Even her beloved Maria became forgotten as Laura Barton verbally humiliated her like never before, tears of joy filling Natasha's eyes as each word pushed her closer and closer to the climax she was beginning to feel like she medically needed.

Normally she would have to push Laura to say naughty things, the prim and proper woman ironically more hesitant to call her nasty things than to use those kinds of words on anyone else. Which just showed who Laura was deep down, Natasha knowing that what she was doing now had to be hard for her friend and being so grateful to her for finding the strength to give Natasha what she so desperately wanted. The other woman even began thrusting upwards in time with Natasha's bouncing, timing it perfectly so that the dildo was slammed into the very deepest depths of the redhead's ass, making Natasha moan her friend's name.

When they had first met all those years ago Natasha had gone to Clint's secret hideaway home with only the best intentions. She had so wanted to act like a normal person and meet her best friend's girlfriend, but along the way Clint had mentioned that Laura was grossed out by the idea of anal, and then one thing had led to another. Which of course had been Clint's plan, the bastard manipulating Natasha into seducing Laura so he could fuck his girlfriend up the ass on a regular basis, but Natasha couldn't just let a woman she liked not know the joys of anal. She had been weak, unable to resist what had been then her nature.

Now she had been reprogrammed by her beloved Maria, with a little help from Pepper and Jane, Natasha was only too happy to make it up to Laura by giving up her ass whenever Mrs Barton wanted it, the two sneaking away for a little backdoor pleasure, among other things, whenever Natasha came to visit or Laura showed up at Avenger's Tower. The majority of the time it was Natasha anally riding Laura just like this, and while they both preferred it when either Maria or Clint were pounding Natasha's pussy and ideally while the other watched or fucked the redhead's mouth, this was quite a treat, one which would easily make Natasha cum if she was just given a little more time. Unfortunately it was not to be.

"Ok, who next?" Maria wondered aloud, her eyes already focusing on a viable target, "Dr Cho, you've been sitting there as quiet and as patient as usual. Would you like to be next to fuck this slut's ass?"

Blushing only slightly Helen Cho replied, "I'd love too."

There was a few seconds pause and then Darcy boldly reached over and smacked the deadly super spy roughly on the ass, "Well, don't just sit there you lazy bitch! Get that slutty ass hole off of Mrs Hawkeye's cock and onto Dr Cho's dick!"

"Oh yes, it is time you took another dick up your fat ass!" Wanda chimed in with her broken English.

"Do as we say Nat." Maria said coldly, although at the same time she was carefully studying her girlfriend for signs she was too exhausted to continue, even though she knew it was unlikely given the legendary stamina of The Black Widow.

"Yeah Nat, I've had my turn with your fat ass. Don't worry, I'll get seconds soon enough, but now it's time for you to switch dildos. Here, let me help." Laura grinned, grabbing Natasha and then slowly lifting her up and off of her dildo before literally passing the infamous spy to Dr Cho.

Helen gladly took hold of the redhead's waist, pulled her over slightly and then downwards. It helped that she was sitting right next to Laura, which was the plan after all, Maria Hill having planned out every detail of tonight and discussing it with them all at length before they even arrived. And oh, was Helen reaping the rewards of that right now as she got to enjoy the look on Natasha's face as her dildo penetrated the assassin's butt hole and then slowly slid all the way into her backside. Or more accurately Natasha slowly slid her backside down on that cock, the now years of nearly non-stop butt pounding and the pounding she had already taken today making it easy for Natasha to take every inch of Helen's strap-on up her ass.

Once every inch of that dildo was inside her big bottom Natasha closed her eyes and briefly savoured the moment before beginning to bounce her butt up and down Helen's cock, keeping her eyes closed for a little while before opening them so Helen could see just how much the mighty Black Widow was enjoying having that strap-on cock up her ass. Of course the look on her face made that clear, but the eyes with a windows to the soul, and 'The Avenger's personal medic' as Tony Stark like to say loved looking into the eyes of Natasha Romanoff when she rode her strap-on dildo.

Like most of the other women around her Helen also enjoyed the sight of Natasha's big boobs bouncing up and down with each thrust, even if she did spoil it for the others somewhat by reaching out and grabbing those huge tits, loving the feeling of them in her hand as she continued to be part of this wonderful act of anal violation. Helen also enjoyed the feeling of the other woman's meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs as Natasha slowly bounced up and down, Helen making them jiggle even more as she began randomly thrusting upwards into the redhead's bottom, the doctor's hands reluctantly sliding from Natasha's tits down to her waist so she had better leverage for abusing the spy's butt hole.

Helen still couldn't believe she got to sodomise such an infamous woman. She had read The Black Widow's file, at this point everybody had, and heard the stories, so it was still a shock that when she had met Natasha Romanoff the woman had been a pure bottom. That she had been broken by women who weren't as strong as her was an extra turn on, although Helen could see why, her own ass hole having taken several fuckings at this point by Maria, Pepper and Jane, especially Maria. Oh yes, it was Natasha's girlfriend who had popped her anal cherry, Helen loving it almost as much as the slutty redhead and quickly becoming Maria's bitch. Although truth be told she spent most of her time on the bottom of an all girl sandwich, DP'ing and double ass fucking the once mighty Natasha Romanoff, although she did love it whenever Maria let her butt fuck her girlfriend like this.

Natasha also loved it. It was clear to her from their first meeting that Dr Cho was a bottom, something which was clear to Maria too which was why the beautiful Asian woman found herself with a strap-on dildo buried in her then virgin ass during the interview process. An interview process Maria and Natasha had very much loved performing to find The Avengers a doctor they could trust, both of them tasting a lot of delicious pussies, Maria popping several anal cherries and Natasha being sandwiched between her girlfriend and several different candidates before they finally settled on Dr Cho.

Truth be told she was the best candidate, so they probably would have chosen her even if she hadn't been receptive to their seduction techniques and eager and willing to do whatever depraved thing they could come up with, whether that was taking a brutal butt fucking from Maria, or giving a pretty decent ass pounding to Natasha, or even becoming air tight. The Black Widow smiled as she remembered that one particular passionate time where Pepper and Jane joined them and she had watched the three women responsible for turning her into a total bottom take the respectable Dr Cho in all three of her holes, the gorgeous Asian cumming over and over again on Maria's cock while Pepper and Jane took it in turns to use Helen's ass and mouth for their pleasure.

For the most part though Dr Cho fucked Natasha up the ass, either by choice or because Maria had prompted her too, the Asian doctor now part of this group of women who could butt fuck The Black Widow whenever they wanted, provided they called Maria first and asked permission of course. And as Helen was a bottom that meant they had spent a lot of time together lately in this exact position, that familiarity serving Dr Cho well as she effortlessly sodomised Natasha to the very edge of climax, part of Natasha hoping that she would finally get that orgasm she wanted while the other part wanted to be teased some more.

Unsurprisingly it was the latter, Maria calling out, "Ok, that's enough. We don't want her to cum yet, so... Pepper, do you want to go?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly resist making her cum." Pepper admitted, before turning to the newest member of their little group, "But I think Wanda is eager for some more of that ass."

"Oh yes, please, allow me the privilege of sodomising The Black Widow again." Wanda grinned, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Ok, but you have to promise to sit down and not to make her cum." Maria warned.

"You have my word." Wanda nodded and then quickly sat down next to Darcy on the couch and called out, "Pass that ass over here so I can have seconds!"

"Certainly." Helen smiled, lifting Natasha off her dildo and gently pushing her in Wanda's direction.

Darcy got a quick slap on Natasha's ass as the redhead crawled over, "Yeah, move it slut! Move that big fat ass! Mmmmmmmmmm, you're so fucking hot when you're taking dick up your ass."

As much as Natasha enjoyed being butt fucked by the beautiful Dr Cho she tended to be very quiet during sex, really having to be pushed to talk dirty, and while the likes of Darcy had picked up the slack it was a relief to return to Wanda, the previously nervous girl slamming her dildo up Natasha's butt and then effortlessly brutalising The Black Widow's bowels while dishing out the most wonderful verbal abuse, again Natasha pushed to the edge as she was completely humiliated by this girl.

"Move your fat ass! Move it!" Wanda practically growled, The Scarlet Witch completely lost in her lust as she tried to do what she had been encouraged to do, and what Natasha had so explicitly asked for, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, bounce your big fat ass on my cock! Ride me like the anal whore you are! Do it to amuse me and my new friends, and do it because you absolutely love this. Because you are the biggest anal whore on this planet and probably any other, because you asked for this, asked us to use you this way, and now your whore ass will take everything we wish to give it, mmmmmmmmmmmm, the once mighty Black Widow's big fat ass our property to use for our pleasure, Natasha Romanoff nothing but our dyke fuck hole!"

A few minutes later Wanda past Natasha to Darcy and the process repeated itself again, Natasha passed back and forth between those four women for what felt like hours, each one treating her like a piece of meat. And she loved them for it. However even The Black Widow had her limits, and by the time she was finally passed to her girlfriend she was literally weeping with need. As a result her make up was a mess. She was a mess, her hair tangled and sticking to her head, especially her forehead, and perhaps most embarrassing of all her ass hole was so loose and open that she instantly sat down on Maria's lap, every single inch of her girlfriend's cock shooting straight up The Black Widow's butt and making her moan like the anal whore she was.

Natasha initially blushed at her slutty and dishevelled appearance, but Maria pulled her down into a passionate kiss, the tongue of the dominant brunette invading her mouth as Maria grabbed a tight hold of the redhead's waist and began to bounce Natasha's ass up and down. Quickly responding Natasha massaged Maria's tongue with her own and called upon what little was left of her stamina to put some effort into lifting herself up and down, however almost immediately she received a hard slap to her ass followed by Maria breaking the kiss and giving her a playful grin.

"Don't worry baby, let me do the work." Maria purred as she thrust upwards into Natasha's ass.

Although her tone and her expression was light and playful Natasha could tell that her girlfriend had just given her an order, and unlike some scenarios in the past when they were both working for SHIELD Natasha was only too happy to obey Maria Hill. Especially because she was running on fumes, and no one knew how to fuck her big fat slutty dyke ass like the wonderful woman beneath her now who had stolen her heart, Maria seeming to re-establish ownership as she forcefully increased the pace until she was slamming her hips upwards at the same time she shoved Natasha downwards, making the dildo hammer The Black Widow's big ass as hard and as deep as possible.

Natasha could feel her meaty cheeks jiggling with every thrust, the whoops of approval from her audience further driving her closer than ever to orgasm, but instead of being once again being denied Maria told her, "You have my permission to cum."

The butt fucking then got even harder, Natasha literally about to go over the edge when all of a sudden she found herself on her back with her legs on Maria's shoulders being anally pounded as hard as she had ever been before. It was a total rectum wrecking and Natasha loved it, the sudden change in position and the fiery look in Maria's eyes finally triggering the climax she had been waiting for. And oh was it worth the wait, Natasha's climax as powerful as any she'd ever had, her cum squirting out of her pussy so high and fast it hit the brunette's boobs which were bouncing hypnotically in time with her powerful thrusts, Natasha becoming hypnotised as she was skilfully sodomised through orgasm after orgasm, each one as powerful as the last.

Maria loved fucking Natasha in this position. Of course she loved fucking her girlfriend in any position, in just about any way, however there was just something special about taking Natasha on her back, The Black Widow in the traditional female role when their relationship was anything but traditional. Maria certainly wasn't slamming her cock in and out of the traditional hole, Natasha's cunt remaining untouched as the brunette lovingly brutalised the redhead's ass in the way that they both adored. And the way which made Natasha's big tits bounce so wonderfully, Maria becoming lost in watching those mountains of flesh jiggle with every thrust.

That was the thing about taking Natasha's fat ass in this position, there was so much to look at. Now more than ever, given the eager looks on the other women's faces, Maria getting a hell of a kick out of looking up to see her friends encouraging her to sodomise her girlfriend/this deadly superspy. Not that she really paid much attention to what they were saying as she was too busy looking back down at that cum gushing cunt, the butt hole stretching for her cock beneath it, those wonderfully bouncing boobs and finally the look of bliss on Natasha's face, Maria grinning wickedly as she noticed her lover returning the favour by staring at her tits.

Seconds later their eyes locked onto the other's and they smiled, this was Maria's favourite thing about taking Natasha's ass this way, because without saying a word she could tell the other woman how much she loved her. How much she craved her. Needed her. How hot she was. How beautiful and sexy she was, even now she was taking a cock up her ass like a common whore. And how no matter what happened in this moment the infamous Natasha Romanoff was her submissive little butt slut, both former Agents of SHIELD clearly revelling in that truth for several minutes as Maria squeezed more than her fair share of orgasms out of her personal anal whore.

However to her credit as much as she wanted to spend the rest of the night pounding this perfect ass Maria did give others a chance, or most yet another chance, at butt fucking The Black Widow by grabbing a firm hold of her lover rolling them over and then spreading Natasha's ass cheeks to expose her already cock filled ass. Of course they had done this what felt like a million times, and it immediately caused Natasha's eyes to brighten and a wicked smile to cross her face, and yet Maria felt compelled to make absolutely sure that Natasha was able, not just willing, to take this abuse.

"You want to get that fat ass of yours double stuffed?" Maria asked.

"Oh God yes!" Natasha moaned, "Mmmmmmmm, double stuff my slutty ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, shove two dicks up my ass and pound me deep and hard!"

Maria spent a few seconds searching Natasha's eyes, and replaying the redhead's words, searching for any tell-tale signs that her girlfriend was pushing herself too far, and then her eyes turned to her best friend who was of course already moving into position, "Ok then... Pepper, you know what to do."

Pepper smiled and pressed her dildo against Natasha's already widely stretched ass hole and slowly but firmly pushed forwards, violating The Black Widow's butt with practised ease. She then continued to go slowly as she once again filled Natasha's ass with her cock, this time the dildo sliding against the one already inside there, those toys stretching Natasha's back passage beyond anything it was designed for. Of course traditionally back passages weren't designed for cock, but Natasha's ass was just so round and juicy pretty much everyone in this room agreed it must have been designed to be fucked.

Therefore shoving a dildo up Natasha Romanoff's ass was natural, and since she had first anally taken The Black Widow Pepper definitely felt that way, but two dildos was definitely a violation, one which caused Natasha to cry out, gasp and whimper. Not that she ever complained, Pepper amazed that this woman took every inch of her cock along with Maria's, even though this wasn't her first time double ass fucking Natasha Romanoff. In fact no one with the possible exception of Jane Foster had double butt fucked Natasha more, as now Maria and Natasha were working so closely with Tony that they met up at least once a week to double stuff The Black Widow's big fat slutty butt.

That was why it had been agreed long before anyone had arrived that Pepper would have the privilege of being involved in the first double ass fucking. Of course Jane had argued the case, but when Maria had fully explained the plan Jane grinned and quickly agreed. The reminder of that plan made Pepper's own ass hole clench in second-hand agony of the thought of what Natasha's back hole would soon be enduring, and the CFO of Stark Industries was more determined than ever not just to butt fuck Natasha but loosen up her rectum as much as possible for the abuse it was about to take.

As an orderly queue formed behind her Pepper made sure to slide her hips side to side and up and down as well as forwards and back, the most sadistic part of her grinning wickedly as Natasha sounded like she had been completely skewered by the cocks now rearranging her bowels. Pepper could just about tell that Maria was doing the same thing, the blonde and brunette sharing a knowing smile as they stretched Natasha's shit pipe. It was a reminder that even through the most extreme acts Maria loved Natasha, which was the main reason Pepper was willing to go along with this. That and she couldn't deny it was really fun to completely destroy the ass of a woman who could knock her out without breaking a sweat.

Natasha used to fight against making a sound, really make her lovers earn the right to make her moan with pleasure. She quickly discovered she could try all she liked with Maria, sooner or later she WOULD be moaning for the former Deputy Director of SHIELD. And she never stood a chance when she was getting double ass fucked. Then again getting two dildos shoved up her ass at the same time was pretty extreme even by her standards, and certainly no one in the room seem to mind the current noises coming from her mouth, even though she found them quite embarrassing. Not that she tried stopping them.

It only got worse when Pepper finally started pumping her hips back and forth, forcing those two dildos to slide out about halfway out of her back hole before being pushed back in again, the feeling clearly telling Natasha that she was an anal slut. Not that she needed to be told, but it was nice to have confirmation in the form of feeling pleasure even from this obscene anal assault. Sure, there was a tremendous amount of discomfort but at least an equal amount of pleasure, that pleasure quickly becoming overwhelming when the discomfort faded away and Natasha felt nothing but pure pleasure coming from her incredibly slutty ass.

Pretty much through it all she was staring lovingly into Maria's eyes. Well, she was occasionally looking around her at the watching women, most of whom were now behind her so that they could get a good look at her obscenely stretched butt hole, Natasha taking great pleasure at seeing the looks on their faces. And Pepper's of course. And Pepper's pert little titties bouncing ever so slightly with every thrust into Natasha's ass. But mostly she stared downwards at the woman she loved, somehow the look in Maria's eyes making Natasha feel like she was loved despite, or possibly at least partly because of, the fact that she was a massive anal slut.

That made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and helped her relax, although Natasha found it increasingly frustrating that Maria wasn't fucking her too. No, her loving girlfriend was just lying there letting Pepper do all the work, and not even the woman who had taken her anal cherry after effortlessly turning the tables on her was really giving it everything she had. Obviously Pepper was going for a slow butt pumping to try and get Natasha's back door and back passage used to the idea of being double fucked, but now her bowels had loosened up Natasha craved the type of rectum wrecking these two women gave her on a regular basis.

Unfortunately her incoherence was a real problem at the moment, but when she became desperate enough Natasha just about moaned, "Mmmmmmmmmm Gooooooooodddddddddddddd fuck me, fuck me harder! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck, my ass, I need it fucked! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, I need it pounded hard and deep with two dildos, oooooooooooh please Maria, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, please Pepper, wreck my ass. Fucking destroy it! Destroy my big fat lezzie ass! Both of you ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwwwwd, please, please, please, please, please I need it sooooooooooooo bad, I need you to, OH GOD! Oh God, oh God, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwddddddddddddddddddd!"

Maria looked over Natasha's shoulder at Pepper and gave the other woman the signal to start really tearing Natasha's ass hole apart. Namely a nod, Pepper grinning wickedly as she spotted the signal and immediately suspected to increase the pace. As usual she must have been looking out for it, making Maria smile. She knew there was a reason she had picked Pepper to be the first to double ass fuck Natasha with. That and Pepper knew her way around a strap-on and most importantly Natasha's butt hole, the blonde pumping the latter with the former until she was slamming it and making Natasha squeal with pleasure.

Although perhaps the most notable reason was she and Pepper had become best friends. She never really had a friend like Pepper before, Maria smiling warmly at her dear friend as Pepper brutalised her girlfriend's big butt. They just had so much in common, from fashion sense, to work ethic, to being hopelessly in love with people who frustrated them, and of course an almost incessant lust for Natasha Romanoff's perfect bubble butt, they were just natural besties, hence why Pepper was the person she most frequently recruited to help her give her girlfriend's slutty ass the double fuckings it needed.

In fact Pepper was so good at helping to give Natasha's ass exactly what it needed that Maria wished they had become friends a long time ago. There were other reasons, but that was the main one, Pepper proving why once again as she effortlessly made Natasha experienced the kind of climax Maria had only seen her girlfriend receive through ass fucking, the extra dildo inside The Black Widow's big butt causing Natasha to cum even harder than when it was just one toy. Of course Pepper kept pounding that fat ass until she was sweaty and exhausted, at which point she pulled out and let someone else take her place.

Wanda was first, ramming her strap-on inside Natasha's already stuffed ass with a cry of, "Take it you whore!"

The initial shyness/hesitance was a thing of the past and the rested Scarlet Witch mercilessly penetrated and then pounded The Black Widow's butt, Natasha squealing with joy as Wanda effortlessly made her cum, Maria more confident than ever she had found yet another girl to help her keep Natasha's ass constantly fucked. Darcy, Laura and Helen quickly followed, all three reinvigorated and eager for more of The Black Widow's beautiful bubble butt. This time out of the three Darcy was last, meaning once she was done she could kneel beside Natasha, spread her cheeks and call out to her girlfriend/Mistress.

"Come on Jane, it's finally your turn, so why don't you show us all how it's done." Darcy grinned, "Why don't you show all of us, especially Maria and Pepper, how a real top destroys a slutty bottom's bottom. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, slam The Black Widow's butt hole like only you can! Come on Jane, show us all why you're the best."

Jane said nothing, but smiled at the encouragement. She'd had many, many subs over the years, her petite appearance and deliberately meek seeming personality allowing her to fuck a lot of women into submission, but Darcy Lewis was by far her favourite conquest. Not only did she have the kind of curvaceous body Jane adored, and was willing to let Jane do absolutely anything to that body, but she was fiercely loyal to her Dom. And, well, Jane was just hopelessly in love with her. But this wasn't about love, it was about giving a treat to Jane's second favourite sub, and considering she was the last to treat Natasha she had no problem concentrating on the task at hand.

So in the name of that Jane zoned in on Natasha's ass hole, pressing her strap-on against it as she knelt behind the other woman and then pushed forwards, double penetrating The Black Widow's back hole with practised ease. The other double butt fuckings also helped, both with the penetration and stuffing every inch of that dildo into Natasha's tailpipe, the act made perfect as far as Jane was concerned by Darcy continuing to spread those luscious cheeks and thus providing the best look at that anal ring stretching for two strap-on dildos.

Darcy also continued the encouraging, "Fuck her Jane! Fuck her hard! Mmmmmmmmmmmm, your big cock look so good stretching out Nat's slutty ass hole, mmmmmmmmmm, slam that butt hole hard and deep, ooooooooooooh yeah, wreck that rectum! Destroy Natasha Romanoff's big fat ass and make the mighty Black Widow beg for mercy. Oh yeah, butt fuck The Black Widow! Butt fuck The Black Widow and show her who's boss, just like you show me every single day. Ohhhhhhhh fuck yeahhhhhhhhh, drill that ass hole like you drill mine and leave that fat ass a gaping ruin! Oh Jane, you're so sexy when you pound ass. Yeah, pound that ass hard! Pound it, pound it, pound it, pound it, fucking pound it! Pound that big fat slutty ass!"

As much as Jane loved that encouragement eventually she kissed Darcy and told her, "I love you. Now please, let go of those fat cheeks so I can really pound this slut's ass."

Only too happy to oblige Darcy let go, continuing to encourage as she did so, "I love you too Jane. I loved you from the moment I saw you, and I fall in love with you more every day, mmmmmmm, especially when you're showing off what a top you are. Oh yeah, everyone who meets you thinks you'd be a bottom, including me and the mighty Black Widow, and look at us now, my fat ass yours for the taking whenever you want it and Natasha's poor little butt hole getting pounded by two big strap-on dildos. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, we're your anal whores now Jane, and we both love it. Mmmmmmm, you know I love it up my ass, and look at the way Natasha is quivering for you, the way she's moaning, mmmmmmmm, you can just tell she loves it. Which we already knew, because we were invited here to gang bang her fucking ass, making her an even bigger anal slut than me. Maybe the biggest anal slut in the whole entire world. And you know what I think? I think you should treat her like it. I think you should treat the mighty Natasha Romanoff like the biggest anal slut in the whole entire world, and make her cum while you're absolutely destroying that slutty dyke ass hole of hers. That's it Jane, destroy that fat butt! Oh God, treat it like your personal fuck hole. You know, like you do mine every single night. Mmmmmmmm yeah, that's so hot."

Even though she thoroughly enjoyed the encouragement Jane mostly blocked it out as she started pumping her strap-on in and out of Natasha's ass hole, as always taking great pleasure in ass fucking a woman who could easily kick her ass. When they first met Jane knew she had to suck on Natasha's big tits and fuck her fat ass, but she wasn't sure she would succeed. Perhaps if Pepper Potts hadn't so recently popped Natasha's anal cherry and introduced her to the joy of cumming with a cock up her ass Jane would have failed, but gloriously after the redhead made a half-hearted attempt to use the meek astrophysicist as an easy way to get back to being a top it was actually Jane who had ended the night deep inside Natasha's ass.

Since that day Jane had sodomised Natasha almost as much as she did Darcy, the tiny astrophysicist visiting first SHIELD and then The Avenger's Tower as much as possible so she could spend quality time pounding Natasha's big booty. Along the way she had met Pepper and Maria, and while she wasn't as close as those two she still regarded them as friends, if nothing else because of their one common interest, Jane gleefully teaming up with one or both of them to give that common interest the regular fuckings it deserved. Frequently that included double butt fucking, so even as Jane's mind dwelled on the past her body switched to autopilot and allowed her to keep pumping Natasha's butt hole.

Maria was glad for the break in the rough butt pounding. It gave Natasha a chance to recover somewhat from all her orgasms while keeping her rectum nice and loose for what was to come. Plus Maria got to make out with her girlfriend, which was always fun, but especially when there was something extra twisted to it like two dildos being inside Natasha's bowels at the same time. That said, or thought as the case maybe, it didn't take long for Natasha to crave more pleasure, even though she didn't say a word Maria could tell what she wanted just by the way she whimpered and moaned into her mouth.

At first Maria ignored it, deciding a gentle butt pumping would be in Natasha's best interest for now. Then again she knew Natasha could take a lot of abuse, hence why in a few seconds she was going to try and push her girlfriend further than ever before, unless Natasha resisted in which case they would stick with what they were doing. Anyway, the point was Maria knew Natasha could take more, that she wanted more and perhaps most importantly of all Maria wanted to give it to her. Oh yes, Maria was tired of sitting on the side-lines, and only occasionally giving a couple of thrusts to enhance Natasha's orgasms when someone else was doing most of the work.

It was time for her to get back in the game, Maria sliding her hands down from Natasha's big boobs to her slim waist, gripping that tightly and them beginning to thrust upwards into Natasha's ass. These thrusts were gentle at first, but Maria quickly picked up the pace until she was pounding Natasha's butt hard enough to make her little anal slut cum from just this abuse alone. However her actions of course woke up Jane who happily picked up the pace of her thrusts, the two tops combining to send Natasha over the edge of her hardest series of orgasms yet. Some of their thrusts were at the same time, others were one after another into Natasha's ass, and a few were even up and down or side to side instead of merely in and out.

After a while everything just seemed to make Natasha cum, which was great, but Maria and Jane were no longer just wrecking Natasha's rectum, they were stretching it out like never before in preparation for Pepper to join them and give The Black Widow's dyke ass the triple penetration which would either destroy it forever or give Natasha an inhuman amount of pleasure. Maria was half expecting both, and while she was nervous about inflicting such abuse on the girl she truly loved with all her heart considering how much Natasha was loving the current anal abuse she was receiving Maria was pretty convinced she would love being triple ass fucked just as much.

Pepper was pretty convinced as well, however that didn't stop her from allowing Maria and Jane to double ass stretch Natasha out for what felt like hours. It was at least long enough to get the rest of the women a little restless. Well, mostly Wanda, as the other three mostly identified as bottoms and were exhausted from already sampling the perfection which was Natasha's ass. Still, Pepper couldn't blame Wanda for wanting more of Natasha's butt, even if it looked like she was in no condition to fuck that ass. Certainly not to the extent which would make either of them cum. So, after a lot of build-up Pepper stepped up to the plate.

Kneeling down directly in front of Natasha's panting face Pepper waited until the redhead was looking at her and then softly asked, "Nat, would you like a special treat for being such a good little anal slut?"

"Yes." Natasha said weakly.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to know what it is first?"

Natasha smiled softly, "I trust you."

For a moment regretting the idea and worried that Natasha would be upset Maria softly pushed, "Even if that special treat is a triple ass fucking?"

There was a shocked gasp from the other women, who hadn't been made aware of this particular part of the plan, and then Natasha smiled wickedly and moaned, "Oh God yessssssssssss, destroy my ass! Fucking destroy my little ass hole."

Cupping the redhead's face Maria softly pushed, "Are you sure baby?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, please, wreck my rectum." Natasha pleaded, "Oooooooooooh God, two dildos in my big fat slutty ass feels sooooooooooo goooooooooddddddddd. Mmmmmmmmmmmm, now I want to find out what three feels like."

Maria stared at her girlfriend for a couple of seconds then turned her attention to Pepper, "You heard the slut, let's really destroy this slutty fuck hole."

With permission granted Pepper moved to crouch over Natasha's body and pressed her strap-on against that already obscenely stretched butt hole. She then paused to give Natasha a chance to relax before shoving forcefully forwards, The Black Widow crying out in agony as a third cock was added to her ass. It was so worrying Pepper almost immediately pulled out of Natasha's ass, but as the following whimpers had more than a touch of pleasure to them she kept the dildo inside the redhead's rear and allowed her several minutes to try and get used to what had to be the most unique sensation she'd ever felt.

Eventually Natasha whimpered, "Please... please fuck me... fuck me please... Oh God it hurts so good, I love it, I love having my fat ass stretched like this, mmmmmmmmm, stretching for three cocks! My slutty ass hole is stretching for three cocks, and now I want it pounded. Please Pepper, stuff every inch of your dick up my whore ass so you and Maria AND Jane can all fuck my ass together. Oh please Pepper, please Jane, please Maria, work together to destroy my ass. I want you to... oh fuck... oh fuck... OH FUCK! FUCK! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, FILL THAT ASS! FILL THAT ASS WITH COCK AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWD!"

Cautiously Pepper pushed forwards, watching in amazement as inch after inch of long thick strap-on dildo disappeared into that already cock filled hole. Then when she had about half of the dildo within Natasha's bowels she began to thrust back and forth, immediately squeezing some of the most pleasurable filled moans, groans and whimpers she'd ever heard from the redhead. That went on for several minutes, then Jane started gently pumping Natasha's butt, Maria following suit shortly thereafter, the redhead's cries becoming louder and louder until she was screaming, squealing and squirting.

Over the past few years Pepper had seen some truly amazing things, but nothing compared to seeing another woman violently cum from being triple penetrated like this. It also gave her an incredible thrill to be part of it, Pepper tightening her grip on Natasha's body as she and the other two tops concentrated on giving The Black Widow the rectum wrecking of a lifetime, the legendary assassin who could render them all unconscious in a matter of moments, seconds if you didn't count Maria, getting dominated in the most sick and twisted way possible, and clearly loving every second of it.

Natasha did love it, but even as she experienced the most powerful climaxes of her life her ass felt painfully stretched and she wondered if she would ever be the same again after this hellacious butt fucking. Meeting these three women had already changed her life dramatically, each girl slowly pushing her further into submission until the third broke her completely and turned her into a submissive bitch who had to use all her training to put up the mask of confidence and threatening dominance which ones hadn't been merely a mask.

It felt like a dream, another life, or like someone else entirely, but there had been a time when Natasha Romanoff had been a total top, and a butt buster to boot. She had dominated countless women, fucking all of them in the ass and making them her bitches. It actually made her laugh now, but she originally intended to do that to Pepper, Jane and Maria. Oh yes, she had set her sights on the three women now completely destroying her ass hole, believing that they would easily become a few more notches on her belt, only for each of them to turn the tables on her and to turn her into their little lesbian slut.

Now the three women responsible for turning The Black Widow from an ass wrecking total top to a pure bottom who was addicted to getting her ass fucked was triple teaming her big fat booty, the once mighty Natasha Romanoff suffering a fate far more humiliating and degrading than any she had ever dished out, and she loved each and every woman here for it. She loved them all for doing this to her, but especially the love of her life Maria Hill, the mastermind behind this anal gang bang and the woman no doubt responsible for her currently taking three cocks in her big fat ass.

Natasha was so lucky. She had the greatest, most wonderful, most understanding girlfriend in the entire world. Someone willing to do whatever it took to give her what she needed, Natasha being turned into the type of anal whore only the most depraved of porn stars could claim to be as every moment of this was recorded by the cameras all over the room, the other four women watching in stunned silence as she came, and came, and came. Seemingly through it all she screamed her head off, at least until she had no voice left whatsoever. Or she passed out. Natasha wasn't sure which came first.

Maria became aware of all eyes slowly falling to her. Most were cautious glances at first, but as the minutes ticked by and Natasha's body flailed around as the poor Black Widow became completely overwhelmed by her orgasm very slowly she somehow became the centre of attention. The simple reason for that was because she knew what Natasha could take better than anyone. Knew a thousand different tells which had taken her years to learn, all of which she wouldn't give up even under the worst tortures so she could maintain her place as the person who could make The Black Widow cum the hardest/quickest.

For that and many other reasons it had been agreed that Maria would be the one to say when Natasha had enough, and many were clearly shocked that Maria hadn't already given the order considering how much Natasha was cumming, and just the level of abuse the once mighty Black Widow's butt hole was taking. Maria was shocked too, but this new extreme had clearly given Natasha a second wind. Either that or she just wasn't capable of telling them to stop, her body betraying her and Maria by not giving any of those previous tells. As she feared it was the latter Maria immediately gave the signal once Natasha finally collapsed down onto her chest, Pepper and Jane quickly pulling their dildos out with an obscene sound.

Maria's cock came out with them, and from the looks on the other women's faces Natasha's ass hole was probably as wide as the Grand Canyon right now, Maria hugging her girlfriend's shuddering body and cursing herself for going too far. Then Natasha started hugging her back, and... and was the slut smiling against her breast? Oh God, Natasha had loved it, and now it would be even harder to please her, Maria momentarily dreading her future before a wicked smile crossed her face as she had to admit it had actually been kind of fun to anally gang bang The Black Widow.

Then Natasha started whimpering, her words inaudible at first but quickly becoming louder and clearer, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After half a dozen more of those Maria barked, "If you really want to thank us, spread your cheeks. Give us all a proper look at our handiwork."

Without hesitation Natasha lifted her sweaty body off of Maria, pressed herself face down next to her, and then reached back to pull apart her ass cheeks. In turn Maria quickly sat up and joined her friends in staring deep into the bowels of Natasha Romanoff via the gaping crater which used to be so tiny and tight, and while it was perhaps not quite as wide as the Grand Canyon it definitely deserved a place in the record books. Maria even grinned wickedly as she thought about releasing the photo online and daring anyone to find her a wider gape, Maria confident that she wouldn't receive any photos in response, or at least none with any ass hole gaping anywhere close to this wide. Or deep for that matter.

Then Maria was woken from her thoughts by Wanda softly gasping, "My God, what have we done? It is completely ruined."

"Yeah, cool ain't it?" Darcy beamed as she gleefully took shots of the seemingly damaged beyond repair butt hole.

"Don't worry Wanda." Jane assured the worried looking girl, "I haven't seen a gape quite this wide before, but that was the point and I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't confident Natasha would fully recover."

"Not that you're taking all the credit." Pepper quipped.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jane smirked.

"Ladies, ladies calm down." Maria reassured, getting everyone's attention, "Natasha will heal in time, but if you want to get your picture taken with her ass this stretched now is your chance to do it. Once you're done, please form an orderly queue next to the railing so this massive anal whore can clean her ass off your cocks."

"Oh, oh, me, me, ME!" Darcy squealed happily, rushing towards that destroyed butt and taking a grinning selfie with it before posing for Maria's camera. Then she turned her attention to her girlfriend, "Jane! Jane get over here, we've got to take a picture together like this."

Jane sighed, rolled her eyes and then grinned as she slowly joined Darcy, kneeling the opposite side of Natasha so they could both press their faces as close as possible to their handiwork, "Fine, but I'm not letting you hang this one up."

"Oh you so are." Darcy grinned as Maria took the photo together.

"Don't we have enough naughty pictures hanging up?" Jane asked, already knowing she was going to give in.

"No." Darcy exclaimed, mock offended, "Never."

"Hey, don't hog the slut. The rest of us want pictures too." Laura pointed out.

"Relax Laura." Maria smiled, as Darcy and Jane moved away so Laura could take their place, "That gape isn't going anywhere."

There was a chorus of giggles, and then Pepper caused more giggles as she chimed in, "And if it does, we can always stretch it open again."

Natasha blushed, although she wasn't sure how. How was she still able to feel humiliation just from words and laughter after being butt fucked by one woman after another for what had to be hours, ending in her loose ass hole allowing three dildos to pass through it and deep into her rectum. The loose hole which even timid little Wanda gleefully took a photo with, Natasha continuing to spread her ass cheeks for as long as was required to maximise the wonderful humiliation she was feeling, although it was no less embarrassing when Helen pushed her hands away so the doctor could do it herself.

Slowly but surely the other women had their fun and queued up in an orderly fashion along the railing, all of them waiting patiently for Natasha to reward them for gaping her slutty ass so wonderfully/thoroughly. They weren't waiting long, Natasha eagerly crawling over to them to put the explanation point on her submission to them. Sure, she may have moved a little more slowly than usual due to her butt feeling like it was on fire and her limbs feeling like jelly, but she had fought through far worse pain and exhaustion than this, and in that moment she was determined that nothing would stop her from sucking those cocks clean.

Naturally she started with Maria's dildo before moving on to the others, although she made sure to give each of her friends a blow job just as long and passionate as the one she gave her girlfriend at the start, the only difference being that when she stared up at Maria her gaze was filled with love as well as the lust, gratitude and submission the others got to enjoy seeing in her eyes. The rest was the same. The same few minutes suckling on the head so she could savour the deepest part of her ass. This same slow bobbing up and down of her lips as she took inch after inch of dildo down her throat until the whole thing was stuffed into her windpipe and she was cleaning the last few drops of ass cream from it. And of course the same loud slurping and sucking noises as she washed the shafts.

Through it all the others continued to verbally humiliate her, but Natasha was too lost in tasting her own ass to really hear them. She was also trying to judge whether she had enough energy to clean some other things than merely toys, namely the cum dripping pussies of the other women. Because if there was one thing Natasha loved more than the taste of her own ass it was girl cum. She often debated what she loved more, pussy or ass, but when it came to taste cum was by far the best, and to get some girl cum and pussy cream was almost too good to pass up. Then again she was really exhausted, and it shouldn't be up to her. It should be up to her Dom girlfriend, Natasha looking expectantly at Maria once she had finished, hoping for her next command.

She soon received it, Maria studying her sweat coated girlfriend for a few moments before calling out, "Ok ladies, parties over. You know the drill, you don't have to go home, and you can stay here, but my girl needs her rest. So if you want to keep partying, have at it, but me and Natasha are done here."

There was around of 'awwws', Natasha sharing in the disappointment, but equally grateful for the reprieve. Then Darcy piped up, "But we can do this again, right?"

All eyes turned to the busty assistant, Wanda quickly bailing her out, "She means another day perhaps, and I am in agreement. I would very much like to do this again, some other time."

"I think we could all agree on that." Pepper grinned.

There was a round of agreement, and then Maria turned to her girlfriend, "What do you think Nat? Could you handle doing this again?"

Natasha smiled the biggest smile of her life.


End file.
